My Friend is a Dream Demon
by Animation101
Summary: Bill never expected to make a friend out of a human. Though, he is insane! I DO NOT OWN THE COVER ART. JUST SAYING.
1. The Mayhem Begins Part 1

**NEW STORY!**

**These will be like episodes of a tv series**

**My Friend is a Dream Demon**

**The Mayhem Begins Part !**

**Bill P.O.V**

Humans are so funny. All they do is survive or do something to make themselves more important. All I do is make deals and give them nightmares. I don`t care what they do unless they try to have ultimate power. That`s why I want to get those journals out of the way. I teleport to my last destination. I sensed a truck was behind me but I didn`t move fast enough.

I wake up but I`m not on the road anymore. I`m inside a kid`s bedroom laying on one of those kid couches. There is a band-aid on my right arm. I rip it off only to see a chunk of my arm is gone. I grow it back and I finally notice the boy staring at me. He looks a bit like Pine Tree. I stare at him and he stares at me. This was going to be very awkward.


	2. The Mayhem Begins Part 2

**Sorry I haven`t posted a chapter in like 2 years.**

**My Friend is a Dream Demon**

**The Mayhem Begins Part 2**

**Bill P.O.V**

The boy was the one who broke the silence. "Y-You got hit by a t-truck." said the boy stuttering. "I wasn`t looking where I was going." I said. I wanted this to be over with so I said "Bye!" then quickly teleported back to the dreamscape. I decided to see who that kid was. His name was Joe. He liked Gravity Falls the show and mysteries. His personality is silly and serious. How can that be?! No one could be silly and serious except me and I am in…sane. "I`m going to pay that Joe a visit." I said to myself.

**Joe P.O.V.**

That was weird. That couldn`t have happened, but it felt so real. Maybe it was a dream. I change into my pajamas and crawl into bed.

**15 hours later…**

Well, it`s lunch time at school. I sit down next to my friend Jason. He`s mumbling stuff about the evolution theory. I open my sandwich container and find a huge eye in the middle! I slam the container cover back on. I look again and there is nothing there. Oh, I`m going to pay that demon a vist.


	3. The Mayhem Begins Part 3

**My Friend is a Dream Demon**

**The Mayhem Begins Part 3**

**Joe P.O.V**

I just got home from school and I was going to confront Bill. I went in my room and said "I know you`re in here, Bill!" "Wow! How did you guess?" said Bill sarcastically. "What do you want?" I said angrily. "I`m the only insane guy in all the universes that`s obsessed with that town!" Bill said starting to turn red. "Well,-" I started before I was cut off by a rumble.

I walked to the backyard while Bill teleported there. What we saw was a giant worm with shards of glass all over its body. "That yours?" I said shaking. "Nope." Bill said. The worm then lunged for Bill.


	4. The Mayhem Begins Part 4

**Woo Hoo! First Episode Done!**

**My Friend is a Dream Demon**

**The Mayhem Begins Part 4**

**Joe P.O.V**

Bill teleported out of the way before the worm could do something to him. I shouted "Maybe it`s after you because you`re a triangle! Try turning into a human!" Bill began to change shape and turned into a 12 year old boy with blonde hair, a top hat, and a bowtie. The worm stopped for a second before chasing after Bill again. "Anymore, bright ideas Einstein?" Bill shouted. "Can`t you just blow it up?" I asked. "Nope, it`s a demon. Demons can`t blow up other demons." Bill answered. I then realized what I had to do. I climbed up to my fort and yelled "Hey Pinky! Chew on this!" I threw a Noah`s Ark toy into its mouth. The toy got so dislodged the worm instantly blew up. I looked at Bill and Bill looked at me. We both trudged inside and flopped down on the couch.

"Thanks" said Bill. "No prob" I said. "It`s just that since I'm a dream demon, no one really likes me and not much people would do that for me." Bill said. "I like you." I replied. Bill smiled. From that day, a silly friendship was born.


	5. Take Your Buddy to Work Day Part 1

**This is probably one of the coolest ideas I have had.**

**My Friend is a Dream Demon**

**Take Your Buddy to Work Day Part 1**

**Joe P.O.V**

I was sleeping quietly and peacefully when I was shoved out of bed. "What?" I said "It`s Take Your Buddy to Work Day!" said Bill holding up a calendar. "Why does that say Slave?" I asked. "Oh!" Bill said changing the words on the calender. "See? It always said Buddy!" "Of course, it did." I said sarcastically "What will we be doing?" "We`ll just give the people in Gravity Falls nightmares." Bill said. "Come on, get some clothes on and let`s go!" I did what Bill told me and we teleported to Gravity Falls.


	6. Take Your Buddy to Work Day Part 2

**My Friend is a Dream Demon**

**Take Your Buddy to Work Day Part 2**

**Joe P.O.V**

We had just given nightmares to about 20 people. Next up was the Mystery Shack. "Hey, I`m going to give nightmares to Claw. You give Shooting Star and Pine Tree nightmares." Bill said as he gave me a bag full of nightmares. To give nightmares, you just have to dump on their heads. I walked into their room with the bag. I saw Dipper and Mabel. It was so cool seeing two of my favorite characters in real life! Then, I realized I had to give them nightmares. "Hey Stalker Man, Are you going to do it?" Bill asked. I didn`t respond. "This is why I don`t like humans because they can`t make up their minds. Bill said. "Okay Joe, which way?"

We were walking down Main Street when we found our next stop. But, Bill said "Weird, this house already got nightmares." Bill floated to all the houses on Main Street. "All of the houses got nightmares!" "Who else gives nightmares?" I asked. "Well, well, well Bill Cipher." said a voice I had never heard before.


	7. Take Your Buddy to Work Day Part 3

**Go read The Demon in the Top Hat if you haven't already!**

**My Friend is a Dream Demon**

**Take Your Buddy to Work Day Part 3**

**Joe P.O.V**

I turned around and saw a star with an eye like Bill`s. "Will Cryptogram, What are you doing here?" Bill said. "Just giving people nightmares with my buddy." Will replied. He stepped aside to reveal a sight that made my eyeballs want to throw up. Gideon. "Oh Look, It`s Bill Cipher and Dipper?" Gideon said. "Why do people say that I always look like Dipper?" I asked. "Hit the road, Bill." Will snarled. "If you want to have a fight, you will get one." Bill said as he held blue fireballs. They both lunged for each other.

Gideon and I were just watching them fight. I then punched Gideon saying "I have always wanted to do that!" Gideon then chased me. I ran as fast as I could when I realized, I`m twice as tall as him. I then stopped. "You have no powers. What are you going to do?"I said. Gideon then pulled out an amulet. "Me and my big mouth." I said.


	8. Take Your Buddy to Work Day Part 4

**My Friend is a Dream Demon**

**Take your Buddy to Work Day Part 4**

**Joe P.O.V**

I was levitated off the ground and thrown into a bunch of boxes. Then, I started running. I ran this way and that way, but Gideon wouldn`t get off my track. But then I realized I had my slingshot! I aimed right towards Gideon and hit the wall. "You missed." said Gideon. The rock bounced off the wall to the other wall and then bounced right into Gideon`s amulet. "No, I didn`t." I said. "Come on Joe. We`re leaving." Bill said. "This is far from over Cipher." Will said. Then, Bill and I teleported back home.

When we got back home, I flopped down onto the bed. "Dang it. I missed one person." Bill said. "Well, I`m not accompanying you this time." I fell asleep. I was having a dream where I was frolicking though flowers. All the flowers were happy and there was not a cloud in the sky. Then, a giant lawnmower monster burst out of nowhere! I shot up in bed and yelled "BILL!"


	9. Business Causal Part 1

**My Friend is a Dream Demon**

**Business Causal Part 1**

**Joe P.O.V.**

I `m walking around the house when Bill yells "Hey Joe! Come in here!" I walk in before I see something that makes my head go dizzy. Slenderman. "Cut that out Slendy. You`re gonna give him a headache." Bill said. My head stops going dizzy. Slenderman starts talking "Sorry, little dude."

"Soooo…. This is Slenderman?" I ask "The one and only, dude." Slendy said. "Ok. Why is he here?" I ask. "My woods burned down because of a forest fire. So, I`m going to crash here for a week." Slendy answered. "Do you mind Slendy being under your bed?" asked Bill. "No." I answered. "Alright, Let`s throw a party!" Slendy yells. "This is going to be a long week." I sigh. Then, I noticed someone staring at us through their window.


	10. Business Causal Part 2

**My Friend is a Dream Demon**

**Business Causal Part 2**

**Joe P.O.V**

I rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn`t seeing things. But, when I looked again the person was gone. I shrugged it off and walked out of the room. I went to go watch TV. Nothing was really on, so I went to go check on my dog Jake. Ever since Bill came, Jake doesn`t mind him. Probably because he`s seen weirder things on TV. After, I pet him I go to check on Bill and Slendy.

The room was a mess! I think I can`t even see the floor. I walked back out because I was so mad. I looked up on the internet those woods Slendy was talking about. I found them and saw that there had been no forest fires for over 20 years. I walked back in the room and said "Slendy, those woods haven`t burned down in 20 years." Slendy sighed and said "Fine, I`ll tell you two the truth."


	11. Business Causal Part 3

**My Friend is a Dream Demon**

**Business Causal Part 3**

**Joe P.O.V**

Slendy then started his story "The real reason I came here was because I ran away. It started about a month ago. I was minding my own business in my cave, when a little girl is in the doorway. She didn`t say a thing. She kept staring. I ran away because I was scared. But everywhere I went, she would keep following me and keep staring at me! So that`s why I`m here. Ahhhh! SHE`S HERE!" Slendy then hid under the bed.

"Oh come on, you`re afraid of a little girl!" I said. "Bill, watch Slendy for me." I said to Bill. Then I walked over to the little girl`s house. "Come on! He`s afraid of a little girl!?" I said to myself while knocking on the door. When the door opened, I then realized why Slendy had been so afraid.


	12. Business Causal Part 4

**Apparently SOPA is back. Only one thing to now… Scream! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**My Friend is a Dream Demon**

**Business Causal Part 4**

**Joe P.O.V**

The little girl had gray soulless eyes. She then said very creepy like "Do you want to come in?" I then said "Sure." I walked in with the little girl. It looked like a normal house. That was until I got to her room. There were drawings of things all over her wall. "Hey I think you might be spying on one of my friends." I said reluctantly "Oh, that one." the girl said. "He`ll die like all the others along with you."

I then jumped out the window screaming. I ran all the way to the house when I said to Bill "Burn that place!" "Why?" asked Bill "JUST DO IT!" I screamed. "I got rid of the girl." I said "Oh Thank you! Thank you!" said Slendy. "You`re welcome." I said in Slendy's grip. "Well, I`ll be going now. Bye!" Slendy said as he left. Then the doorbell rang. I opened it the find Jeff the Killer, BEN, and Tails Doll. "Hey, Come we come in?" said Jeff. "No except for that guy" I said pointing to Tails Doll. Tails Doll then smiled evilly.

**After Credits Scene **

Joe and Bill are sitting on the couch with earplugs while Can You Feel The Sunshine is playing in the background. Bill then says "I knew we should have invited Jeff."


	13. A Hairy Situation Part 1

**My Friend is a Dream Demon**

**A Hairy Situation Part 1**

**Joe P.O.V**

Bill in his human form and I were just lying on the floor. There was absolutely nothing to do. "There`s nothing to do! Nothing exciting is happening!" I said. Bill then said "All that`s happened of interest in this area is that a new girl just moved in across the street. So, what do you want to do? Joe?" One look outside and I was gone.

I ran over faster than you could say JOE! BREAK THE 4TH WALL ONE MORE TIME AND I`LL. I went behind the girl. The girl noticed me and said "Um… Hi?" I quickly said "Name`s Joe! What`s yours?!" "Um… Lupus." she said "So, since you`re new here, Do you want me to show you around the neighborhood? I asked. "Sure. Meet me by those woods at 7:30. Ok?" Lupus replied. "Ok! Have to go now! Bye!" I said running off.

Later In the house… "Ok, Joe I`m going to tell you 2 easy ways to impress a girl on a date. Step 1, Wear a top hat. Step 2, Wear a bow tie." Bill said as he plopped a top hat and bowtie on me. "Bill, It`s not a date. It`s a hangout session." I said taking the top hat and bowtie off. "Ok. But keep that the Top hat on! Girls love Top Hats!" Bill shouted. "Well, Maybe if you took it off fangirls won`t chase you!" I said. I then ran out the door while Bill took off his top hat and looked at it.


	14. A Hairy Situation Part 2

**My Friend is a Dream Demon**

**A Hairy Situation Part 2**

**Joe P.O.V**

I had shown Lupus most of the neighborhood and we went back to the woods. "Thanks for showing me around." Lupus said. "No problem." I said. Looking at the sky, Lupus said "I better get going." "You don`t have to. It`s only 7:40." I said. She turned her back and said "Just Go!" "But why?" I asked. Then, I saw it she was growing fur and claws.

"You`re a Werewolf?!" I said shocked. "Yeah." she said in her Werewolf form. "Why didn`t you tell me?!" I said confused. "I thought you would freak out." "I have seen weirder things." I told her. "Like what?" Lupus asked not believing in me. "I have a dream demon for a best friend. I have fought a giant glass snake, a psychic 9 year old, and a crazy little girl." I said. Lupus giggled. We both smiled at the same time. Neither one of us knew what to say. Finally, someone broke the silence. But, it wasn`t us. "Who`s that guy Lupus?"


	15. A Hairy Situation Part 3

**My Friend is a Dream Demon**

**A Hairy Situation Part 3**

**Joe P.O.V**

"Who`s that guy Lupus?" A pale boy behind us said. "Oh, Hi Pierre." Lupus said. "Are you dating someone else?" Pierre asked. "Dating?" I said hoping he wouldn`t spoil this for me. "No! It isn`t what it looks like!" Lupus said. "Be Quiet." Pierre said to Lupus as he walked up to me. "You`ve messed with the wrong vampire." He said. Then, I realized I was probably going to die.

"Ahhhh!" I screamed while running around. "Hold Still!" Pierre said as he tried to kill me. I looked around for a way to escape. Then, I saw a tree. I climbed up hoping vampires couldn`t climb up trees. "Vampires can climb up trees." Pierre said as I got to the top of the tree. I ran away again, but then I got to a ledge. I jumped before he could have a chance to catch me. My feet touched the solid ground as I felt a pain in my neck.


	16. A Hairy Situation Part 4

**My Friend is a Dream Demon**

**A Hairy Situation Part 4**

**Joe P.O.V**

"Stupid branches!" I said pulling out the branches that got stuck in my shirt when I jumped off the tree. Pierre was right in front of me. I was cornered. I then braced for the worst shutting my eyes. Nothing happened. I opened my eyes to find that he was lying on his face. Lupus had knocked him out. "Sorry about that." She said blushing. "It`s Okay." I said while blushing.

Lupus had changed back into her human form as we walked home. "Thanks for saving my butt." I said. "It was just natural instincts. Wolfs have that sort of thing." Lupus said nonchalantly. "Here, I want to give you something." She said. I closed my eyes expecting a kiss. But, when I opened my eyes I found a purple rock. "Thanks." I said not knowing what to do with it. "Bye!" Lupus said as she walked into her house. I walked into my house to find Bill crying on the floor with his top hat and bow tie in his hands. "Joe, do you want to hear how my bow tie saved me from the evil baseball cap?" Bill asked still crying. "No." I said slamming my room door shut.


	17. The MaBill Episode Part 1

**My Friend is a Dream Demon**

**The MaBill Episode**

**Part 1**

Joe and Bill were just walking around Gravity Falls. Joe made Bill change into his human form because there were other people around. Joe was just eating some Pizza crackers while Bill was looking at something behind a tree. "What are you looking at Bill?" Joe asked still eating. "Nothing!" Bill said rather quickly. Joe waddled over to see what Bill was looking at. It was Mabel. "Why are you looking at Mabel?" Joe asked. "No reason." Bill replied. Joe saw Bill was looking dreamily at Mabel. He then realized Bill was in love with Mabel!

"Bill, Are you in love with Mabel?" Joe whispered. "What? No!" Bill said. "You`re in love!" Joe smiled. "No I am not! I don`t like the way she brushes her hair or plays with her pig…. or makes sweaters." Bill said dreamily. "You do like her!" Joe giggled. "Ok. Maybe I kinda like her… But she`ll never talk to me." Bill said as he sat down. "Well, Don`t you worry Bill because I happen to be a love expert!" Joe said excitedly. "Joe, just because you've watched Frozen 37 times on a smile dip craze doesn`t mean that you`re a love expert." Bill said looking at Joe weirdly. "IT COUNTS! Anyway Operation MMABFIL is starting now!" Joe said making a cool pose.

**If you guess correctly for what MMABIL stands for you get a special prize!**


	18. The MaBill Episode Part 2

**I don`t own Gravity Falls or the Cover Art. Also, I`m trying to write in a new format.**

**My Friend is A Dream Demon**

**The MaBill Episode **

**Part 2**

Joe and Bill were spying on Mabel in the bushes. Bill in his 12 year old form asked, "So, What do people in love do?"

Joe responded, "Well, they Hug, Kiss, Snuggle, Marry, And Make Ba-" Joe stopped himself midsentence to imagine what Mabel and Bill`s child would look like. It was not a pretty picture.

"Baseball Bats. Baseball Bats and nothing more." Joe said.

"But Don`t couples also make babi-" Bill started.

"NOPE!" Joe shouted. "Ok, all you have to do is just go up to Mabel, Say Hi, and introduce yourself." Joe said.

"That`s It!?" Bill asked.

"Yep. Now Go!" Joe said shoving Bill to where Mabel was.

Bill slowly inched his way to Mabel. He was a nervous wreck. He was thinking about turning back. But, He was almost there, No turning back. "H-H-Hi, My name is B- OW!" Bill said to Mabel as Joe threw a rock at him from behind a bush.

"Bobby. My name is Bobby." Bill said to Mabel.

"Hi, my name is Mabel!" Mabel said to Bill.

"Hi, Sho-" Bill stopped himself as he saw Joe pick up an even bigger rock. "Hi, Mabel. Nice to meet you." Bill corrected himself.

"Do you come inside with me?" Mabel asked.

"Sure!" Bill said as he and Mabel walked to the Mystery Shack. Nothing could ruin this moment. That was until Joe screamed.


	19. The MaBill Episode Part 3

**I don`t own Gravity Falls, Creepypastas, or the variant of The Merry Go Round Broke Down from Roger Rabbit.**

**My Friend is a Dream Demon**

**The MaBill Episode **

**Part 3**

Bill had heard the scream But luckily Mabel didn`t. "Can I go do something real quick?" Bill said.

"Sure." Mabel said as Bill ran over to Joe.

"Why did you scream?!" Bill yelled in Joe`s ear. "Because Gideon and Will are coming!" Joe shouted in Bill`s ear.

"WHAT?!" Bill shouted. "They`ll ruin everything! We need a distraction!" Bill said to Joe. "I can`t make a distraction by myself!" Joe yelled.

"Did someone say Distraction?" Jeff the Killer said as he, Slendy, Dark Link, Tails Doll, and BEN appeared. "Uh….Yeah." Joe said confused. Jeff then said, "Well, You`re in luck because me and my friends are great at distractions!"

"No, You aren`t Jeff." Dark Link said. "Great! Now you six distract them while I go impress Shooting Star." Bill said walking away. Jeff then said to Dark Link. "You should stop being a grump all the time. THAT`S IT!"

Meanwhile, Gideon and Will were walking over to where Joe and the Creepypastas. "Bill is dating Mabel?! I will make him pay…" Gideon said. "Why do you still like that girl? She`s clearly not into you." Will said. "SHUT UP!" Gideon yelled.

Will didn`t hear him because he was too busy looking at a poorly made curtain that had the words "Jeff Sings" The curtains then opened as Gideon and Will stood staring at it. Jeff came out and starting singing…

**Jeff: Oh, Jeffry is my name**

**And laughter is my game**

**C`Mon, cowpoke**

**It`s just a joke**

**Don`t sit there on your brain**

**I`m not debonair**

**I just have silly hair**

**If you want class **

**I`ll have to pass**

**So go sit on the stairs**

**(Pulls Dark Link out) My buddy`s Linky D**

**A sour-puss, you see**

**But when I`m done**

**He`ll make lots of puns**

**Because a joker he will be**

**C, D, E, F, G, H, I…**

**Love to raise some cain**

**Believe me, it`s no strain**

**It feels so great**

**To stab a plate**

**And look there is no pain, no pain, no pain, no pa-(spoken) Oops. Stabbed my funny bone. (Topples over)**

From behind the curtain, Joe said "That wasn`t enough what could be more distracting?" "I think Jeff is counting sheep." Slendy said dragging Jeff out from the stage. "Sheep? THAT`S IT!" Joe shouted with glee.

Later, Joe then muttered "Why do I have to wear the sheep costume?"


	20. The MaBill Episode Part 4

**My Friend is a Dream Demon**

**The MaBill Episode**

**Part 4**

"I look stupid." said Joe in a lamb costume.

"Well, Deal with it. You do want to help Bill right?" Said Dark Link.

"Yeah, But…" Joe started. Slendy then shoved a drink down his throat and pushed Joe outside onto the stage. No one was there. The drink had made Gideon and Will disappear from Joe`s Point of View. He could do this.

**Joe: Well…. Who wants a lamby, lamby, lamby?**

**I do! I do!**

**So, go up and greet your mammy, mammy mammy**

**Hi there! Hi there!**

**So, march, march, march around the daisies, **

**And don`t, don`t, don`t you forget about the baby!**

Joe than walked backstage. "Did they like it?" He asked.

"Nope. What are we going to do?! We`re running out of acts! Slendy yelled. "Wait, Where`s Tails Doll and BEN?"

Will started to have enough. "Alright, Enough fooling aro-What the?" Will started to say before he saw Tails Doll and BEN appeared on stage.

Tails Doll put an outlet on BEN and connected a speaker to the outlet. Tails Doll then put up a sign that said "THE AMIZING BEN-O-SPEAKER!"

Syenthized Music started pouring out of BEN.

"ARGHHHHHHHHH! WE`RE LEAVING GIDEON!" Will shouted.

"Curse you, Weird floating Fox Doll!" Gideon yelled as he and Will teleported away.

Tails Doll turned off the speaker and took the outlet off BEN. Joe, Slendy, and Dark Link then came out to see what had happened.

"You did it!" Joe said excitedly. Just then, Bill started to walk back from the Mystery Shack.

"What happened?" Asked Joe as he approached Bill.

"Nothing much. We just talked. Why are you dressed up like a lamb?" Bill said to Joe.

"Well, Soon you`ll get better at dating. Maybe one day, you can tell her who you really are…" Said Joe patting Bill on the back.

"No Seriously, Why are you dressed in a lamb costume?"


	21. Halloween Special Part 1

**My Friend is a Dream Demon**

**Halloween Special**

**Part 1**

Joe was running for his life. He had just made a huge mistake. He tried to make a break for the door to escape the blue glow behind him. What Joe didn`t notice was the knife that was going to fall on his head.

Earlier… Joe smiled as he prepared for Halloween. This was one of his favorite holidays. He was dressed in a Spider-Man coustume. Bill sneaked up behind and yelled. "GOT YOU!" Joe screamed.

Bill laughed. "You are so easy to scare!" Joe rolled his eyes. "Haha. Very funny."

Joe then heard a ring at the doorbell and said. "Remember, I`m going out with Lupus to trick or treat. You`re on door duty."

Bill said. "Yeah, Yeah." Joe opened the door. Instead of Lupus, The Creepypastas were there instead. Bill said. "Oh hi, guys!"

Slendy said. "Hi, Bill. We were wondering if we could crash here tonight?" Bill said. "Sure!" before Joe could say anything. He sighed and left closing the door behind him.

The creepypastas came in. Slendy and Dark Link sat at the table. Jeff ate a bowl of candy in one full swing. He said. "Aw…..No Razor Blades?" BEN and Tails Doll tapped away at their 3DS.

Bill said. "Hey, Slendy. Don`t you have like a cousin who has to with Halloween or Summerween or whatever?" Slendy gulped and said. "No…." Bill said. "Let`s go vist him!" Before Slendy could respond, the group was teleported away.


	22. Halloween Special Part 2

**My Friend is A Dream Demon**  
**Halloween Special**  
**Part 2**  
After they trick or treated, Joe and Lupus said goodbye to each other and went back to their houses. Joe then got a text from Bill that said. "At Grvity Flls."  
Joe sighed as he entered his room.  
Bill put a portal to Gravity Falls in his room. It even had an AU switch. Joe walked through the portal leaving his candy behind.

Meanwhile, Bill and the Creepypastas had come up to the Summerween Superstore. Slendy gulped. Bill opened the door. The group then saw the giant lump of candy in the middle of the floor.  
Slendy said. "Well, He`s dead. Time to go." Bill said. "Wait, We can revive him..." Lightining flashed outside.  
Jeff ran out to go get electroucuted as the others prepared to cut a hole in the celing. Just then lightning flashed through the celing and hit the body. Bill smiled as Slendy covered his eyes. **Er wait how does he see oh who cares part 3 and 4 will be like in november.**  
The body rose up as Bill laughed maniaccly. Right before it ate Tails Doll. Jeff said. "Nice".

Joe fell onto the hard ground of a building... "Ow..." He said. He looked around. "Why am I in a warehouse?" Then he saw a blue glow. "I knew i should have checked the AU switch..."


End file.
